Be My Escape
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Ella tan solo quería ser feliz, olvidar su pasado y seguir, simplemente ella deseaba escapar de su realidad. ADVERTENCIA: UA, Lenguaje Fuerte & Violencia. KaoruXButch.


**Bueno, eh aqui un fanfic que ya habia bueno subido , yo note que mi anterior "versión" por así llamarla tenia demasiadas faltas de ortografía y me puse a editarla, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: UA, Lenguaje inapropiado & Violencia. **

* * *

**B**e **M**y **E**scape.

Ella solía ser feliz, pero en ese momento solo escuchaba los gritos de molestia de su padrastro a través de la puerta, el cual gritaba groserías e insultos «_eres una puta, eso eres_». En esos dos años su cuarto fue su mejor escapatoria, la única que servía por un momento, siempre podía simplemente encerrarse y escuchar música a todo volumen para dejar que todo desapareciera.

Aquel día, como muchos otros, él se había atrevido a golpearla. Ahora tenía su mejilla enrojecida por la cachetada que le había propiciado su tutor, encontrándose en el suelo recargada contra la puerta, con lágrimas fluyendo sin parar y con un dolor en su alma siendo demasiado.

Ya no quería seguir ahí, de verdad ya no quería, lo que de verdad más deseaba y anhelaba era escapar.

— Necesito salir de aquí — murmuro para sí misma dándose fuerza.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario donde tomo una pequeña mochila verde con muchos remaches y un par de agujeros pequeños. Metió toda la ropa que pudo en esta y después se dirigió a su tocador donde observo con disgusto su reflejo, su dañado rostro, su tez pálida ahora con un toque amarillento, sus labios secos y el camino de las lágrimas que habían recorrido sobre sus mejillas. Se observó los ojos hinchados y como el brillo de sus orbes verdes estaba perdido, estaba simplemente desaparecido. Suspiro y tomo una pequeña fotografía del tocador, en donde se le veía a ella con su familia, su verdadera familia.

A veces maldecía aquel día, a veces maldecía aquel «milagro» de ser ella quien sobreviviera a aquel accidente de automóvil que compartía con su familia.

Aun podía recordar el pánico, el sabor a hierro de la sangre que hubo en sus labios ese día, el dolor terrible que pronto fue nada, que se convirtió en una enorme luz cegadora llena de paz; después solo recuerda haber despertado en el hospital, llena de tubos y mangueras. Lo peor era que solo ella había sobrevivido, su padre y su madre habían sido los que más recibieron el impacto, su hermano menor falleció también casi al instante, pero Dai, él había luchado tanto como ella por sobrevivir, pero no lo había logrado. Podría decirse ella le debía la vida, él había recibido la mayor parte del impacto por protegerlos a ella y a su pequeño hermano, el sobrevivo al impacto y la saco del auto, marco a emergencias como pudo y perdió la conciencia, por desgracia el falleció después en el hospital por hemorragia interna.

Ella, Kaoru Matsubara, nunca había sido así, nunca había intentado escapar, nunca había tratado dejar todo de lado, siempre fue fuerte pero en este punto ella de verdad quería huir, ella quería ser libre, ella tan solo quería ser feliz.

Observo sus delgados brazos con cicatrices. Ya había intentado escapar, no físicamente, pero sí de otras formas, Nunca lo logro y a veces se lamentaba por ello. Aun recordaba las crueles palabras que la habían hecho dejar de intentar escapar así, palabras que justamente Él le había dicho, la única persona que sentía podía entenderla y hacerla escapar de su realidad: Butch Him.

—Debes dejar de lastimarte, no lograras escapar así, además no quiero perderte de ese modo, de esa forma patética de autocompasión. La vida no sirve así, debes afrontarlo y lo sabes. — le comento un chico de orbes verdes mientras observaba los brazos de la chica.

Le tomo delicadamente los brazos y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de compasión, ella odiaba que sintieran compasión por ella, ella era alguien fuerte; alguien que solo quería dejar de existir, pero a partir de ese día, a partir del momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él sabía su mayor secreto dejo de intentarlo, al menos de esa forma.

Tomo la pequeña fotografía entre sus manos y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, tomo una sudadera negra y la pequeña mochila con ropa, agarro todo el dinero que tenía en su alcancía y salió del cuarto, frente a ella se encontraba su mayor temor, su padrastro Nunca le había tenido miedo a alguien, nunca, hasta el día que llego a esa casa y él la observo con su penetrante mirada negra, su rostro lleno de arrugas, su cabello negro y sus lentes.

En la mano de él se encontraba una botella de cerveza como ya era común. En la calle era una persona amable y sumisa, esa era su apariencia frente a la sociedad, pero tras la puerta no era así. A veces temía más por su esposa, una buena mujer con una sonrisa calmante al igual que su mirada azul, que por ella, pero no podía hacer más; muchas veces propuso huir y ella nunca acepto.  
Ahora, ya estando frente a él, aquel hombre continuaba gritándole que era una puta, que era lo peor que le había pasado y que no servía de nada. Kaoru siguió caminando, apretó los puños y siguió. Él le tomo por la muñeca teniendo la intención de golpearla con la botella, ella lo empujo sacando fuerza de la nada y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Corrió a pesar de la lluvia que caía sobre ella. Corrió a pesar de las miradas de todas las personas que hacían su vida normal; eran las siete de la noche y comenzaba a oscurecer y a ella no le importaba. Corrió varias cuadras sin parar, sin importarle lo que la rodeaba, la lluvia o el dolor físico y espiritual. Corrió hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas en medio de la calle, en medio de la lluvia, en medio de todas esas personas apuradas en su vida cotidiana.  
Todos la veían y se iban, cada persona que pasaba por su lado murmuraban cosas como «_pobrecita_» «_pobre pequeña, debería ir a su casa_»; lo que ellos no sabían era su historia, lo que ellos no sabían era su verdad, lo que ellos no sabían era que ella no tenía una casa o un lugar que llamar hogar desde hacía dos años. A sus dieciocho años Kaoru Matsubara se encontraba totalmente sola.

Ella solo se quedó en ese sitio y lloro porque entre todas esas personas ella estaba sola, sola en el mundo, sola atrapada en su cruel realidad. De pronto, vio unos pies frente a ella y al levantar la vista lo miro a Él tendiéndole la mano, viéndola fijamente esperando su respuesta.

— Butch — susurro aliviada.

Se levantó rápidamente y brincó a los brazos del chico aún entre sollozos. Él solo la abrazo, no le pregunto nada, solo la abrazo en medio de la lluvia, entre todas las personas con sus apuradas vidas cotidianas.

— Butch, por favor, se mi escape. — Le murmuró con voz ronca aún entre sollozos y sin dejar de abrazarle.

Él, sorprendido y sin saber cuál era el significado de esas palabras, no pudo decirle que no, no podía decirle que no a la mujer que más amaba. En ese momento sentía rabia y coraje, odio y desprecio hacia el tutor de la joven; deseaba ver feliz nuevamente a su Kaoru, de verdad lo deseaba y el haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

—Claro que seré tu escape — le respondió con voz dulce.  
La despegó un poco de él y levantó su rostro delicadamente. La observó unos segundos y después limpió las lágrimas que estaban en las mejillas de la chica. La observó a los ojos, los cuales se hallaban perdidos, y le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios ignorando el sabor salado de las lágrimas.  
Sonrió levemente al igual que ella y ambos se quedaron así un par de minutos, en medio de las personas con su caótica vida cotidiana. Él la tomó de la mano después, y la llevó junto con él para que finalmente Kaoru pudiera tener su escape, uno junto a él.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
